Vanished
by ShiShix
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn, a story about when Bella disappeares mysteriously. As the young werewolf Collin also vanishes at the same time, Edward gets so suspicious that he puts himself in a possibly fatal position against the dreaded Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, YOU CANNOT SUE ME**

**Okay so this is my first chapter. Not that good so far but I made it up on the spot because I was bored. Try to enjoy my chapter! Reviews: good or bad are welcome. This is from Bella's point of view by the way (which is pretty obvious). **

Chapter 1-Reunion

If I had a heartbeat it would have stopped right then. Edward had me in his arms, staring at me with his liquidy topaz eyes. He wore his crooked smile proudly on his face as he bent down to kiss me. His lips were graceful and precise somehow, like a beautifully choreographed dance routine.

It was a dark morning. Cold and bleak, the way I liked it. The sky was grey and I could feel the wind blowing through my hair. I sighed. So refreshing.

We were outside our cottage, about to head over to the house. I could hear familiar footsteps towards me. I turned. Renesmee stood calmly, her eyes warm and bright. She ran up to us and hugged us. The heat shocked me, but I didn't flinch. She held her hand up and touched my cheek. I could see her dream: Jacob holding her hand while she skipped across the sandy beach. In her other hand she held an ice-cream. Then a girl ran past her-a cute, pretty looking girl-a little older than Renesmee I'd guess. The girl had golden hair, and amber eyes. She wore a cream frilly dress and white tights. The girl was almost perfect looking, except her eyes were not warm or comforting, they seemed dark and sinister. The girl took Renesmee's ice-cream and flew off with it.

The dream disappeared. I glanced down to see Renesmee staring up at me with wide eyes. I smiled at her and all three of us walked into the house.

Alice greeted me with a girly hug.

"Morning!"She sang

"You seem cheerful today?" Edward suggested suspiciously.

"So you still up for that shopping trip?" she asked.

"What shopping trip? We never agreed to a shopping trip!" I moaned

"Oh come on, don't be silly, I've been cooped up in this house for about a week now, we _both _need to get out!"Alice laughed.

So I ended up being talked into it. Alice did my hair and makeup and changed what I was wearing to a fashionable yet warm jacket and designer skinny jeans (majorly uncomfortable) and we headed off.

Alice practically dragged me round each shop, muttering quickly and asking for my opinion on everything while I made half hearted "enthusiastic" noises or nodded my head. It was very tiring trying to act pleased when I was being forced to buy unnecessary items against me own will.

"Oh my god." Alice said her face blank.

"What? What?" I asked frantically, panicked.

"There's a sale on the other side of town, let's go!" she squealed.

"Uh" I groaned, "But I can't go all the way there, my shoes are killing me," I said staring down at the huge black strappy heels that I could barely walk in.

"Fine, If I go behind these houses I can run, I won't be long, kay? See ya!" she winked and pranced off.

I walked over to a shop. There was an alleyway next to it. I could take my shoes off there. Alice would be so embarrassed if I walked around publicly with bare feet, even if it wouldn't make a mark my hard feet. Nevertheless, I went behind the alleyway and ripped off my shoe. It felt so much less awkward not having to walk in them heels. If shoes were mountains, those would have been Mount Everest! I scowled at my bad reference and comparison and then sat down. I knew vampires didn't get tired but I really couldn't be bothered making an effort anymore.

Then, that was when I saw her.

Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This chapter is written from Jacob's point of view. Enjoy! ^.^**

Chapter 2-Desperation

I was so excited to see Nessie again. I'd missed her over the weekend. Edward had told me not to come; there was something important going on or something like that. Well, whatever. He's always finding excuses to keep me away from Renesmee and Bella.

So, I was driving in my Rabbit on the way to the Cullen's, listening to some music on my dodgy radio. The sound was kind of bad but it still worked. And then I thought back to the phone call between Edward and me.

He'd seemed kind of...scared. No more than that. Terrified.

But I guessed it was some vampire thing you know? Thirsty, perhaps? Well, I didn't care, as long as I could see Renesmee and Bella I didn't need to worry about it. There's always something on that guy's mind. I just can't figure it out.

When I got to the house I barged open the door, expecting Renesmee to run up to me and squeeze me, but she didn't. Nobody did anything. It was almost silent.

I peered into the living room. Everyone was gathered. All them Cullens, Nessie, and-to my surprise-Seth. I stared at them for a few moments, trying to figure out what was going on. Alice was wearing a look of frustration, Edward had an expression of terror, Rosalie looked deep in concentration, Esme looked worried, Emmett looked miserable, Carlisle was concerned and Seth looked around the room hopelessly. Renesmee had a confused expression, yet she seemed knowledgeable and intelligent.

There was one face missing. Bella.

"What's going on?"I urged, slightly impatient and feeling awkward because of the silence. The room froze.

"Bella's gone. She disappeared on Friday. We have no clue of where she is, but we think the Volturi might be involved," Carlisle spoke, his voice business like but with a hint of worry. "Please sit down, Jacob"

I sat.

"Would you like anything to eat? We have plenty of human food in the fridge!"Pleaded Esme. I guessed this was her way of dealing with problems-probably because she felt guilty. I couldn't reject her offer, although I didn't feel like eating anything. I felt truly sick.

Nessie came and sat on my knee. She reached her arm up and placed her hand on my cheek. I could see Bella: the nicest side of Bella, when she was in a really good mood. She had a calm face, and was smiling. She hugged Nessie and comforted her, stroking her hands through her hair.

"We'll try and find your Mommy, I promise. I will try my best. I'll stay up all night if you want me to," I said. I hated the thought of not being able to give her what she wanted. It made me feel guilty, useless. I wondered if this was how Esme felt.

"No. Jacob must sleep, "she insisted in her petite voice.

"Okay, "I agreed. I was living at Billy's house but I was still staying up half the night because of Renesmee. I couldn't stop worrying about her.

"Can't Alice see where Bella is?"I asked, desperately.

Alice grimaced. "I can't see her. I don't know why but I just can't see her! What's wrong with me?"

"Calm down, Alice. It's not your fault," Carlisle said soothingly. His voice made me want to drift off to sleep. Not in a boring way, but a relaxing way.

"No, you're wrong! It's all my fault! It's all my fault that Bella even went missing in the first place! I left her by herself and...and..."Her voice trailed off. She was breaking down. If she was human she would have been crying by now.

"Where's Jasper when you need him?" muttered Emmett. Oh yeah, I'd forgot about him.

"Yeah, where is Jasper?"I asked in complete contrast to the atmosphere in the room. Alice stared at me for a second; I guessed she didn't really believe the way I butted in so oblivious. Rosalie stared too, but it was more of a glare.

"Jasper has gone to search for Bella. He's on foot, but don't worry he's very fast. Not as fast as Edward but-"Carlisle stopped. I guessed Edward was too distraught. I would have thought that Edward would be the first to volunteer to look for Bella but Carlisle would tell Jasper to do it, as Edward was too unstable.

Oops, I forgot Edward could hear my thoughts.

He glared at me, but his aggression was overshadowed by his desperation, weakness and despair. Wow, I was getting pretty good at reading people's expressions nowadays.

I think I felt the same way he did. We both cared for Bella and I think we both wanted to help. Though his feelings were more intense, Bella had been my friend since childhood. I loved her. Maybe not in the same way he did but I loved her and I missed her terribly.

Renesmee looked at me with her bright chocolate coloured eyes. They were so wide that it was hard not to get lost in them. They reminded me so much of...Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! HA! **

**My Twilight based fan fiction chapter 3! Hope ya'll enjoy it! Read and review if you want to! This time it is from Jasper's point of view. **

Chapter 3-Emotions

I couldn't find Bella anywhere. I needed to find her, tell Alice the good news. I could feel so much frustration in her whenever I was with her. She can't stand being blind. If Bella was back she'd probably stop getting so stressed.

I wished there was a way for me to help, instead of running around uselessly, as if I'm going to find Bella that way.

My eyes focused. I could see two figures in the distance. They were very far away but I could tell that they were wolves. I ran towards them, wondering what they were doing so far up north. When I got closer I could feel their emotions. They were worried.

"Will you please phase so that I can speak to you?" I asked when I was close enough. The wolves looked at each other and then headed off behind some trees. They came out a moment later in human form "What are you looking for?"I asked.

"Collin," answered one of the two. "He's disappeared and none of the pack can find him. We can't hear his thoughts either"

"What are _you _looking for? Oh, yeah, probably hunting..." The other said. He snorted.

"No actually, I'm looking for Bella."

"Oh, well, we haven't seen her. It's weird that they've both disappeared at around the same time, isn't it, Paul?"

"Yeah" Paul replied.

"Something is going on here. I'm going to tell Carlisle-there might be a connection." I told them before heading off back to the house.

The house stank of wolf. Ugh. The atmosphere was very tense. I tried to calm it down with a little emotional healing, but some negative energy seeped through it.

"Uncle Jasper, have you found Mommy yet?" asked Renesmee, who was sat on the wolf's knee.

"No, but I have some more information. I don't know if it's relevant," I explained. Alice looked up, her eyes twinkling. "One of the wolf pack, Collin, has vanished too. Around the same time as Bella" I saw the wolves lift their head in interest.

"Thank you, Jasper, that could be helpful," said Carlisle. I looked around to see Edward's reaction. He was calmer now, as I'd tried to soothe him, but I could tell he was still thinking about Bella.

"Collin's only a young boy; he wouldn't just run away from his pack like that. Unless...there was something more important," said the wolf, staring down at Renesmee with adoration. I didn't really understand what he was suggesting, but the other wolf seemed to know.

"But is that really possible? With a vampire?" asked the smaller wolf.

"It' not happened before as far as we know, but that doesn't mean it isn't possible," spoke the larger wolf.

"You're not suggesting..."Edward said, disgusted, "That Collin's-"he shuddered "_imprinted _on Bella?"

My eyes widened with shock. So did everybody else's in the room. A werewolf and a vampire? I couldn't really imagine it.

"Does that mean that Bella has...run away with Collin?" choked Edward hopelessly. I could feel his emotions: pain, grief, rejection...

"That is not very likely, Edward. Collin and Bella's disappearances may not be connected. Even if Collin has imprinted on Bella, he might have just gone looking for her to make sure she's safe, it doesn't mean that she would fall in love with him in return," Carlisle said.

I tried to twist Edward's emotions, but they were too strong. Every emotion wounding me as they projected from Edward unto me with a sharp stab. Misery, anger, guilt, depression. Ouch, ouch, ouch-I wish someone would make this stop. Not only could I feel his emotions, but everyone else's in the room. People were talking, but they were just background noises. I was distracted by their inner voices, their emotions, which felt like physical attacks at that moment. I was beginning to forget whose emotions were whose as they were coming from every side. I started to forget my own emotions. Suddenly I felt like I wanted to jump off a tall building. The last time it was this bad Edward had run off to the Volturi shortly after.

I ran outside. There was blood in the living room pumping from the hearts of the werewolves and Renesmee. How could I have controlled my thirst for blood if I can't control my own feelings? I was better out there. The emotions were still making and impact but not as fiercely. I could feel my own emotions again. I sighed.

We needed to get Bella back.

Soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**I am getting seriously getting addicted to writing this story. This chapter is short (it's only 528 words!) but it's supposed to be. It is mostly to show how Edward feels and why he makes his decision. Please review! This chapter is written from Edward's point of view! **

Chapter 4-Depression

I was being selfish: getting depressed over Bella and Collin. I should have been happy if my love, Bella, was happy. I was so greedy to want to have Bella all to myself.

But it all happened so quickly. One minute she was in love with me, next she was running away with a werewolf. I didn't know anything about Collin-his age, how he looked, or any of his personal details. All I knew was that Bella loved him more than she loved me and I couldn't blame either of them for my depression.

It was my fault.

I'd thought that this would probably happen while she was a human not a vampire. After I'd changed her I stupidly predicted that we'd spend the rest of our everlasting lives together. We would be two pieces of one heart that would beat not because of blood but because of our love for each other. Now she had gone and left my heart broken. However I understood her decision. Why should she love the man that changed her into an immortal, forcing her to leave her whole human life behind?

I was always dangerous for her: I had been the cause for her to almost die too many times. I wanted to be happy for her, to be glad that she was free from the danger that had hurt her but I couldn't. I used to think that I knew what was good for her but I never did. I always made the wrong decisions.

Even though I knew Bella would be fine and forget about me after a while, it was I that was the problem. I didn't know if I could last without her. I had told myself before that if Bella was to choose another man, I would stay in this world for her sake in case she ever needed me.

However I didn't know how long I would be able to live anymore if she wasn't with me. Was my life really worth living without her? She was my life.

I ran through the trees faster than ever before. The speed should have been exhilarating yet I felt nothing but depression. If I ran fast enough my family would not be able to catch up in time. I would be gone. I knew that it would cause my family to suffer but they were strong and they didn't need me. They've experienced too many traumatic events for mine to be particularly outstanding.

I was absolutely and utterly sure where I was going. I wanted to go. It was a selfish and inconsiderate decision but it was a final one.

I hated myself for what I'd done and even more for what I was doing right then. At least I knew that I had nothing to fear. _Nothing could be worse than this._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Is there really any need? I mean I've done it on every other chapter what more do you want? Fine, I own nothing, OK?**

**This is my 5****th**** chapter! It is written from Bella's point of view and I hope you enjoy! **

**Peace! X**

Chapter 5-Incomplete

I stared out the airplane window, trying to forget what was happening and that my former enemy was dangerously close by. I felt awkward knowing that Jane was on an airplane with other potential victims, though she'd told me she'd only been hunting recently.

Collin and Jane were not sat too near me at least. They were by themselves somewhere on the plane. I found it weird the way Collin looked at her. Adoration, admiration, love...the same way Jacob looked at Renesmee.

Renesmee...

I assumed that the love Collin felt for her was not returned. It was obvious Jane was using him so that Alice couldn't see us. I doubted that Jane could feel anything apart from thirst and lust for power. Although I could have been wrong.

I looked down at the bracelet around my wrist, at the heart-shaped jewel. It was so radiant and beautiful. There was something so wonderfully pure about the stone, which was even more appealing than the gloriousness of it. It made me think of Edward's perfect face. I missed him so much.

Then I turned the bracelet around to show the brilliantly carved wolf. It looked so loyal and comforting, like you could snuggle up to it and feel the warmth of its fur. The wolf stood majestic and proud against its wooden background giving an aura of victory. It almost made me feel respectful towards it and revealed a side of Jacob that I hadn't seen as clearly before.

I remembered Jacob always used to be able to make me smile in bad situations. Except now. I wished he was here now.

I felt like I wanted to burst into tears and collapse on the airplane floor but, as a vampire, I couldn't so I just sat and wallowed in my pathetic self pity.

It didn't surprise me that Jane didn't ever come back to check on me. She knew I had no intentions of trying to escape. I knew myself the day we talked in the alleyway that I would keep to my word.

I do think that it surprised her when I agreed to be a Volturi guard the first time she said it. I didn't exactly want to be on an airplane right now, on my way to join forces with my condemned enemy, and I wouldn't have agreed to it if Jane hadn't...

Of course, Jane knew my weakness...Edward. If I had refused her offer she would keep on hurting Edward or worse until I accepted. I needed to stop the pain before it started by just simply agreeing. If that was all I had to do to get Jane to keep away from him and my family I would oblige. I would rather give up my life to serve my enemy than watch him suffer or perhaps see him die.

I shuddered at the thought

I couldn't imagine what I would be without Edward. I struggled to think of a word for it. There was none. Incomplete was the closest I could get to it.

I tried to distract myself from the horrible thoughts by looking at the clouds. They were very beautiful. White and fluffy. It made me wonder if I'd ever see these clouds again. I was headed off to the most terrifying and dangerous vampires in the immortal world, who knows what could happen. I wasn't sure if the fact I was joining their coven would make a significant impact on how much they wanted to kill me but I hoped so. On the other hand maybe they should kill me and then I wouldn't have to be loyal to them. I didn't want to be their little servant. Their pet.

They were the ones who sent Jane out to get me. Caius's idea I assumed. He seemed to me the most evil and sadistic one, though I was more scared of Aro.

Aro seemed to use people's weaknesses against them and enjoy it. He was tortuous and iniquitous and it frightened me. I could picture his glowing red eyes now, boring into me, accompanied by a twisted snarl.

I shuddered once more

I was going to see him again soon in person. It was unavoidable. Obligatory. And I wasn't exactly jubilant about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Yayness! Chapter 6! I think this was easily the most fun chapter to write so far (teeheehee). Oh and it is from Bella's point of view! Read and review please!**

Chapter 6-Blood

I walked along the dark home of the Volturi. I felt like I was being watched constantly. I wasn't like them-I felt out of place and some of the Volturi guards made it clear that they did not want me to belong there, probably a consequence of our last encounter.

I was less fearful once I got off the plane. I realised that this would be where I would live for the next few centuries or longer and I needed to accept that. I kept reminding myself that I was here for Edward and I needed to stay strong for him. But when I looked into the glowing ruby eyes of the three terrifying vampires that stood before me I was not thinking so potently.

"Nice to see you again Bella," welcomed Aro. He grinned and walked towards me slightly, "I am so glad you made the right decision! It's so divine to have you in our coven. May we offer you a welcoming gift?" Aro asked. He gestured to a girl towards the right hand corner of where I stood. She had slightly tanned skin and peridot coloured eyes. She was very pretty with long dark brown hair reaching to her waist. She stood out a mile in this room (obviously because she was the only human here) and she took a few cautious steps forward looking at Aro obediently the whole time.

Aro smiled and gestured to the girl again as if he was trying to make a point.

Then I understood.

"I don't drink human blood but thank you for your offer," I told him, disgusted. The poor girl looked worried and annoyed at me when I said that. I wasn't exactly sure why.

"Oh but you must. It's the very least we can do," Aro insisted, his lips curved into a grin spreading across his face.

"I only drink blood from animals," I said firmly.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Yes," I confirmed.

Aro gestured to the girl for the third time and she drew a knife from her sleeve. She held the knife to her wrist and slowly cut it open. The blood leaked out and dripped on to the floor. I tried to resist the blazing sensation in my throat, spreading like fire up to my mouth and down into my chest. I couldn't look away from the warm rubicund liquid oozing out of her skin. It was all I could think about, the object of my entire concentration and the thing I desired more than anything else at the time. The blood was seducing me, drawing me to it, pulling my body to the very sight of it. The burning was growing. I rushed over to the girl faster than a second and started drinking the sweet blood.

Relief and bliss washed over me. The blood trickled through me, soothing my throat and quenching my overly exaggerated thirst. I inhaled the comforting odour of grapefruit and lavender. It tasted more desirable than anything before. It made me forget about everything so I could focus on the pleasure. I couldn't stop. I just kept drinking and drinking, tasting the warm drug I was consuming with desire and addiction. It felt like a dream. Or a nightmare.

I leaped back with shock. I looked down at the dead body of the once pretty and innocent girl. I had killed her. It was me.

I was disgusted with myself. I wasn't even sure I was myself anymore-I was just a murderer, pathetically overpowered by thirst. The worst thing was I actually _enjoyed_ the blood. I enjoyed sucking the life out of that undeserving girl. I was a monster.

I curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, disgraced with myself. There was no excuse for my irrational behaviour. It was intolerable.

"Now, now," said Aro, his voice approaching "There's nothing wrong with what you have done. We _are _vampires. This is nature-how we were built." I heard a slight chuckle in his voice "You shouldn't deny who you are."

"That's not who I am," I spoke through gritted teeth, still curled up.

"That's not who you _were. _You're a vampire now, remember? Look," he said pointing to the glass to the right of me. I looked into it. A reflection that I was ashamed to belong to me stared back. Its eyes were a thrilling red and glowing brightly. It was covered in blood. It looked like something from a human's worst nightmare. It looked like...

A vampire.

Maybe Aro was right. This was who I was now. That reflection really was me.

_**Later**_

I stood next to Jane. Collin was still in the room. I wondered why nobody had gone to drink his blood yet. He stood on the other side of Jane, between her and Alec. We were all gathered round as we had been told we had a visitor. I was dreading it. I wasn't sure what the Volturi actually did apart from punishing people but I was convinced they did no good. You could tell just by looking at Aro's face that the Volturi were evil creatures who enjoyed causing harm. Like me.

Then they brought in the visitor. I stared in shock and disbelief, not knowing if it was really happening. Was it a trick? All I could think about was the beautiful vampire who stood staring back at me with wide topaz eyes. Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing-give credit to Stephenie Meyer please. **

**Please review even if you think it sucks and I should quit writing fanfics forever. This chapter is from Edward's point of view!**

**Hope you like it! X**

Chapter 7-Offer

Bella ran up to me and greeted me with a passionate hug. I ran my fingers through her soft brown hair as I held my arms tightly around her waist. It was so brilliant to see her again. The way I felt was indescribable. Every inch of me wanted to scream with joy. The room disappeared as I closed my eyes. It was almost as if Bella and I were the only two people in the room, apart from the voices in my head.

I could hear Renata getting annoyed with our long embracement, Demetri wondering if I was going to be killed, Caius' evil thoughts, Marcus missing his dead wife, Alec analysing the moment, many other voices whining and plotting and Jane and Collin...admiring each other? But I didn't bother about them. All I could think about was...

Bella.

I was so relieved that she was alive and safe, and that she still loved me. Then it hit me. I was so stupid. I had practically committed suicide because of a spurious mistake.

I stood back. She seemed different than when I'd last seen her. Her eyes were blazing red, her lips smelt like blood when she'd kissed my cheek. I stared at Bella as she stared back. We both wanted to cry.

I heard an applause coming from the left side of me. It was Aro.

"Stunning scene," he said with a hint of sarcasm smiling and cocking his head to one side, "I expect you did not know about your lover, Bella, here"

I glared.

"Sorry for your loss but Bella really is something. She's a great pleasure to have in the Volturi coven," Aro spoke patronizingly. I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew there was no chance on earth that Bella would choose to join the Volturi. Blackmail was the secret to it, I assumed. "Now, what we should really be discussing is you, Edward. You mustn't think that you can get away with letting humans know about us," he waved his finger at me and shook his head "That is unacceptable."

He slammed his foot on the ground. It shook the room and the violent sound echoed dramatically. Aro walked around us calmly. Caius and Marcus stepped forward so that they formed a more equal triangle. Bella stood next to me, her hand clasped tightly in mine.

"Stand next to Jane please Bella," Aro ordered, his tone firm but not aggressive. Bella clutched my hand tighter and moved an inch closer.

"Bella, do what he says," I whispered. Aro grinned and Bella obeyed.

The atmosphere was obviously tense as Aro came slightly closer to me. We glared at each other for a brief moment. There was wonder in his blood red eyes and his forehead creased.

"Edward," said Aro, "May I touch your hand?" I eyed him with suspicion but decided it was easier to accept. I held out my hand. Aro took five small steps forward slowly, his feet making an effective and dramatic noise in the quiet room. Aro reached out his arm slowly and gently touched his hand with mine. I could almost feel the fusion as my thoughts passed from my brain to his. I could see them all in his head. Some were painful to see, reminding me of the displeasing memories I try not to think about often.

"Aah," Aro said when it was finished, "It was suicide."

Why did he have to say that?

I knew Bella would be blaming herself at that very moment. She had much more than enough to worry about.

Aro walked back and started silently discussing with Marcus and Caius with the occasional whisper. Caius seemed to be in disagreement but Aro clearly held the power. He turned back to face me.

"You came on a good day, Edward. We are feeling generous. We decided that we will not punish you at all." I looked at him in suspicion, waiting for him to continue, "Instead, we would like to offer you a well respected place in our coven as you and Bella are so close." Aro grinned smugly. He knew this would happen. Bella and I were a package deal and he knew it. This was his devious plan all along. I should have thought of this instead of jumping to the first conclusion I came across. But it was too late now.

"You detrimental little..."

"Now, now Edward: don't forget your manners. Carlisle would be very disappointed!" said Aro

"You really are a beast and a disgrace to..." I paused. I could hear familiar thoughts.

Alice, Jacob, Renesmee.

They were coming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I is owning nothing. **

**Behold! Chapter 8! Sorry, this Chapter wasn't very good due to lazy editing (guilty)**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers and to everyone who's reading. You are all awesome and have great taste (lol just messing). This chapter is from Bella's point of view! **

**Love ShiShi  
x**

Chapter 8-Fight

All of a sudden Alice, Jacob and Renesmee rushed into the scene. I'd missed them all so much!

"Alice, what is all this about?" Edward said in hushed tones.

"I saw you running off to here and Nessie wouldn't let me leave without her and so of course then Jacob insisted he had to come," Alice explained.

"You fool; you shouldn't have let Nessie come!"

"If it was Bella committing suicide then you would have insisted on coming! You underestimate your daughter, Edward. Anyway, who are you to call me a fool? You're the one who's run off here when you don't even know the full story! I mean, Bella could be fine! She probably just needed to go visit Renee or something but oh no! You decide on the worst possible conclusion and then run off to the Volturi! Even if she's gone away with somebody else, you need to accept that Edward! She can't help if she falls in love with another man!" Alice said quietly and quickly.

"Alice," I spoke. She turned. Her warm eyes lit up.

"Bella?" She replied hesitantly, shock in her voice.

"Alice!" I said. She darted over and hugged me softly.

I looked over my shoulder at the Volturi's glare. I stepped back.

"Bella? What's going on?" She looked me up and down with confusion.

"I..I.." I stuttered.

"Are you part of their _coven _now?" She asked disgusted. I nodded. She gave me a sympathetic look. Aro cleared his throat purposely and Alice skipped back next to Edward.

"Now," said Aro, "I'm sorry to interrupt your little reunion but Edward has a decision to make. Join or coven or die." Edward snarled, Alice gasped.

"If I join your coven, will you let Bella go?" Edward asked. _No_ I thought. _No no no no no! _

Aro laughed "Oh, Edward. You are very determined," he commented chuckling softly. Caius snarled, "However I am not giving Bella up without a fight." I froze. _Fight? _Panic flowed through me. Why did I have to cause so much unnecessary trouble again? I wanted to run as far away and as fast as I could, yet at the same time I wanted to stay.

Edward and Alice both got into a crouching position. I realised that Jane had hid behind the other Volturi guards with Collin. Everything went quiet all of a sudden when everyone got into their fighting positions. I ran between the two distinct covens.

"No, please don't fight! Can't you work this out some other way?" I pleaded with desperation.

"Bella, sometimes there just isn't any choice. I'm sorry," Edward told me. _No! He's wrong! He has a choice! If he did this he would be killed!_

"Pick a side Bella," Aro demanded. I raced through my thoughts trying to pick out something that could stop this. Nothing! I had to pick a side! I had to fight!

"Bella doesn't need to fight," Edward said sternly.

"But Bella wants to fight," Aro answered, "Isn't that right?" He was right. I grimaced and stood next to Edward, who was failing to hold back a look of terror and desperation

Jacob phased and leaped forward at Renata, but found himself wandering back to his place looking extremely confused.

Edward darted at Aro, but Aro tore at his face with his claws. I screamed. I leaped forward in frustration but Edward blocked me and slashed at Aro's bony neck. I went for Marcus with full force but he pushed me back with ease. He didn't fight but he caused me a great deal of pain pushing me away.

Edward blocked Aro's attempts at causing him harm and then attacked him viciously. I couldn't see anybody else. I was just watching the rage build up in Aro. Quicker than half a second Aro smashed his fist at Edward's torso, knocking him back to his original place. Alice stood there holding Renesmee's hand and Jacob had retreated from his fight with Felix leaving Jacob with a few deep wounds to his neck and back and Felix with a ruined face.

"Jane," called Aro. I could hear Jane whispering to Collin.

"I have to go. I'm sorry," Jane spoke quietly.

"Please don't fight," begged Collin. Half a second later Jane appeared next to Aro. Her eyes were fixated on me with a glare.

"Jane," said Aro again. Jane sighed and crumpled her forehead with worry. Suddenly I could feel Edward cringe.

I had my shield ready. I was trying to work it all the way around Edward. It kept disappearing. I couldn't concentrate on it. I kept losing my focus and the shield was breaking. Edward yelped as quietly as he could manage. _Come on shield, work! _My shield couldn't save him! Then I realised why. It was the blood.

When I'd had the blood I couldn't concentrate properly. Was that why Aro insisted I should drink it? Was he anticipating this?

Hatred crept up from inside of me and I snarled. Edward was on the floor screeching in pain. I was useless, I couldn't do anything! But I needed to save Edward! He'd saved me so many times, and now that he was in danger, I couldn't help him. I closed my eyes, imagining myself in a deep black hole in the pits of hell where I belonged. Then Edward stopped screeching. I thought he might be dead at first. I opened my eyes.

A blinding white light was approaching from behind me. I didn't care what it was or where it was coming from at that moment in time. Whatever it was, it seemed to be stopping Edward's pain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Still not owning anything.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am looking forward to writing this. It is from Jane's point of view!**

Chapter 9-Realization

I was in an empty room. It was silent and black. There was no light, no ceiling and no ground. I was roaming around in the obscurity, addled and sick. It felt like the room was turning around or upside down. I was losing balance. It seemed like I was there for hours, wandering through the hollow isolated blackness.

After a while I stopped thinking, I just stood still and felt numb. I stared at the infinite darkness feeling nothing. Was I dead? All of a sudden it felt like I was falling. I couldn't even see my pale white hands in front of me so I wasn't sure but for some reason it felt like I was falling. The feeling continued. It was as if I was falling forever.

I wanted to find a way out of this madness-to stop this strange experience but it was impossible. I stood as still as possible with my arms beside me. I could feel my cold skin. Then I realised that I was naked. I couldn't feel a breeze or any temperature so I had not known for ages. This place was horrible. It was more terrifying than feeling the worst pain possible. It was feeling nothing. It was so surreal and torturous that I wondered if I was in hell.

This was my punishment. It was well deserved. I had done so many harmful things in the past.

I realised how many people I'd killed, how many chances I'd had to save those people. I was so sorry. All the evil things I had done had come back to haunt me. Regret washed over me.I wished I hadn't done all those terrible things: killed all those people for their blood, hurt people, punished people for no real reason. I was glad that I had been able to find happiness from other things than causing pain. I felt like a human again.

All of a sudden I was able to open my eyes. I could see a beautiful angelic white glow before me. Was I forgiven? Could I go to heaven now?

Then the light started to fade. _No!_ I wanted to go to heaven! Where was it going?

Then it stopped.

I realised that I hadn't been gone for a day, but for about a minute. As the glowing stopped I saw that it was coming from within the little girl. I had never realised before but she was very pretty. She had adorable brown curls and warm eyes. I looked around the room. All the vampires that stood next to me looked shocked.

I turned to see Collin. I hugged him tightly. His hot skin warmed my cold body. I held my arms around his neck, while he held me around my waist. His wispy dark hair tickled my wrists and I gazed into his dazzling dusky eyes.

"Edward, Bella," spoke Aro, "You're daughter is...amazing."

"Yes, she is," agreed Edward.

"Did you know she could do that?" he asked

"She had been able to transfer thoughts by touch for a long time, but we had no idea her power was this strong," Edward explained.

Aro stepped back in amazement.

"She is fascinating, isn't she?" said Aro, marvelling at the little girl with warmth and affection.

"She is," answered Bella.

"You may go now," Aro allowed.

"Thank you!" said Bella, smiling.

"Thank you very much, Aro," Edward said politely. Bella held the girl's hand as they left. The girl stared after me with wide eyes. She was wonderful, and she had enlightened me. I finally felt true happiness and I was so grateful for that. I had a fine immortal life and as long as I was with Collin I would be content forever. I remembered that Edward could hear my thoughts and I quickly gave him a message to pass on.

_Thank you, little girl. Thank you. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise. **

**And so, the end is near. You've been a wonderful audience *sniff* **

**This is from Bella's point of view and is set a few months after Chapter 9**

**Love, ShiShi x**

**PS: JanexCollin: random but I luffs it. **

Chapter 10-The End

I was so thrilled when I found out that Jane had left the Volturi with Collin to live near the other wolves. Collin likes to be with his pack and Esme invites him over all the time along with Seth and Jacob. Jane's working hard to become a vegetarian, with Carlisle's help. I'm still slightly fearful of her because I've witnessed what she can do to Edward but she's sort of our friend now and Alice and Nessie seem to particularly like her.

Renesmee's grown up a lot now. Her body is about 13 years old and she's highly intelligent. She can play the lullaby that Edward wrote for me on the piano now. The Denali coven have been coming over recently and helping Renesmee develop her special talent. Her skills are very advanced.

We were also pleased to hear about our former enemy Renata, who is also deciding to become a vegetarian and is moving on with her life. She's even joined the Irish coven along with Alec, who is working hard to improve his life thanks to Renesmee.

Charlie comes up to see us often which is a pleasure, although he wonders a lot about Renesmee's rapid growth. He tends not to ask questions, though.

Alice and Jasper are still madly in love and hardly stay away from each other. I don't mind going shopping with Alice now. It makes me pleased to see Alice enjoying herself. Jasper is making improvements too. Jacob cut his hand last week and Jasper barely flinched.

Carlisle and Esme are still the same happy couple as they always were. They have both been very helpful to me and look after me like my blood related father and mother.

Emmett and Rosalie are much closer to me now and they don't seem to mind having wolves over anymore. They have a wonderful connection with my daughter, like the child they never had.

Jacob's still over our house almost every day. He takes Renesmee out often and eats all our food and they still see each other as brother and sister and love each other immensely. It's hard to get rid of him.

And Edward and I are content. I am on a strict animal blood diet and Edward is finding life much easier now. He has promised me that he shall never make a mistake like his previous ones again. We are still as in passionate love as we were before.

He never fails to dazzle me.


End file.
